The 76-80th Hunger Games
by Sk8rlss
Summary: There was never meant to be a victor in the 75th. All the tributes in the 75th survived, it was just a trick, and there was no war. Now there are other tributes in the 76th to 80th hunger games, and it is time to see their story. Not in the POV of the victor. Rated T for deaths
1. Chapter 1

**Thanks for reading! Please review if you enjoy this- and let me know if you have any ideas for another chapter after reading this! If you have any praise or criticism please feel free to say so :)**

* * *

CHAPTER ONE

AMERIGO'S POV

I wake up at 3am that night. Stretching, I notice my younger brother, Massimo, who is five, and my elder brother Ulderico, who is fifteen, still sleeping inside my room. My other younger brother Chiaffredo, who is eleven, is already in the electrican mill.

I come from a family of five children. My father, Biagio Wayensboro, is a electric power factory worker. Factory workers, and the area they live in, is nicknamed the Electric. I live in the Electric, a place where all our neighbours are factory workers.

My mother, Piera, is already at work. For my family, the house rule is that we must have 2 family members working at a time. I have missed school more than 20 times to earn money for the family. But even so, Ulderico and I still have to take tesserae. This is my first year taking tesserae. But my name will be in the reaping bowl nine times, as both my grandmothers live with us. My two grandfathers have passed away.

I glance at Ulderico. Ulderico will have his name in the reaping bowl thirty-six times. I shudder at that realisation. Will the hunger games- will the seventy-sixth hunger games- quench my brother?

Still yawning, I put on my factory uniform and leave the house, eating the bread the mayor gives each person between twelve to eighteen every hunger games- just in case they might get reaped. However, I divide the bread into nine pieces, eating two.

"Good morning," I say to my manager, Mr. Kittello. "Amerigo Wayensboro," he reads off my name tag. "Well, good thing you are here, we have received news that cars District One produced require more power to run before they are sent off to the Capitol. You will be put in that fuelling, will you?"

"Yes sir."

Mr Kittello passes me my assignment task sheet- which I will show to the supervisor of District One production.

I walk to the area designated for District One, head to wherever is for the cars, and start plummeting power and electricity. It is a very complicated process- being five different colours of wires that produce different types of electricity.

Red wires are for making things work better- the thing they produce will be of better quality, but the electricity given by red wires aren't that appleasing. An hours worth of charging can only let you use one and a half hours from it.

Blue wires are for making things last longer- it is vice versa to red wires. So, blue wire things are of bad quality, but an hour of charging gives you two days of use.

Yellow wires produce power that are of equal speed and quality, but they will explode into nuclear weapons an kill thousands if they come into contact with liquid. Even though they are probably the best choice in terms of quality and speed, to sometimes not damage people, we refrain from using too much of it.

Green wires don't require on the coal from District Twelve but instead run on green oil mixed with a few katniss roots, and three petals from the rare green flower Penavia. Since Penavias are rare, green wires are also rare. But green wires are the best choice of wire, as they both work well and last long.

Black wires are the easiest to make but most dangerous. Instead of hiding the black coal, it is lit up in fire and used to make the wire skin. Like yellow, they will explode when coming in contact with liquid, but only with oil. And when they explode they go underground and seize and explode, crushing the foundations of buildings. We still use it when red and blue are out of stock- and so are yellow and green.

Even their own wires have negative and positive- and so many other unexplainable processes.

I see that the cars need to last long- they will be driving from District One to the Capitol directly- not transported by trains. I hold a negative blue wire and attatch it to the correct socket. Not so good effects. I rummage through the wires and find that yellow and green are out of stock, and we should not add red. I have no choice.

I carefully take the black wire and place it through the wire socket, careful it does not touch the green oil used to make the green wire. Sixty-two years ago, a girl named Abbey Horne made that mistake and the whole Power mine exploded. Abbey is now eighty-three years old. Alive.

At exactly 9am, Ulderico comes to replace me. It is a lucky shift, he will work until the reaping then stop. Until tomorrow. I remove my jacket and toss it to him. "Good luck for the reaping!" I call out to him as he moves to the area Mr. Kittello told him to go, the Capitol section. Then I find my reaping outfit.

It is a simple blue top with black jeans. I move towards the building outside Victor's Village, the beautiful and well-knowned Power Theatre, in the better part of District Five, named the Flowerose for a reason who knows why.

I line up in a line close to the stage, where we are grouped by age. The eighteens are up in front, while the twelves are behind. I wave to Ulderico a goodbye as he lines up with the fifteens.

The female name is chosen quick and fast- Glyceria Tonse. A girl with long, blonde hair with muscles rushes to the stage, outbeating twelve-year-old Glyceria Tonse. Obviously, the girl is an eighteen, in front, but Glyceria is an Electric, from the back.

The Capitol representative, Casper Hingred, seems happy to get a volunteer.

"What's your name?" he asks the blondie.

"Rebecca Henderson," she replies.

"Let's all clap for Rebecca Henderson!"

Rebecca Henderson is obviously one of the Career tributes. Careers train secretly and then volunteer for the Hunger Games. Rebecca's mother is one of the girls in charge of going to Districts to transport extra product uneeded in Five. Rebecca most likely got siphoned off to District Two for training. There are three Career districts, One, Two and Four, but I know Mrs. Henderson is in charge of exporting things to Two, so I guess Rebecca went there.

Before I can even pray for Ulderico's safety though, the male name is read out by Casper. And it is not Ulderico Wayensboro.

It is Amerigo Wayensboro.

* * *

**I love reviews as much as Katniss loves hunting! Follow if you want to show support to this story! If I gain zero support, this might be abandoned. The more reviews, the more follows, the more favourites the story might even be better with all that support! Thank you for reading, you already shown your support by doing so.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for not updating! I recently went for 12 university interviews last week and I got my results back today. (****Divergent Everything**** 's thing is postponed because she fell sick) and so I got to write 5 different nonfiction essays for Harvard, Stanford, Princeton, Yale and Oxford. I have to do it in my course next Thurday. Urgh. I have no idea what to write.**

* * *

I slowly proceed, to the stage, not wanting to look afraid. I act as tough as possible- since I cannot admit that I am scared- or no one will have confidence in me. I stand on the stage while I quietly watch the reaping for the female and male mentor. District 5 has three females and two males who won the Hunger Games.

As usual, they start with the females.

"Jasmine Oarisma!"

I can tell that Rebecca must be beaming. Jasmine is a really young victor. She won the 67th Hunger Games, nine years ago when she was twelve. Jasmine is twenty-one now. Young enough to train Rebecca properly. As if Rebecca still needs more training.

"Nijaz Graham!"

That must be the male mentor. Ah yes, I remember him. Nijaz. He won when he was 15, but he is 37 now. He won the 54th Hunger Games. And he will be my mentor. How nice. But I should be thankful it is him. The other male victor, Alexander Emufarmer, had won the first Quarter Quell. The 25th Hunger Games. That was when he was 14. He is 65 now, and probably too old to mentor anybody.

The Panem anthem plays. As soon as it is finished, Rebecca and I are taken into custody. No, we are not jailed, but a dozen Peacekeepers march us inside the door of the Justice Building.

I brace myself for the next hour, preparing. This is the time allotted for tributes to say goodbye to their families.

My family comes first. My three brothers and my parents and my two grandparents. I pat Massimo on the head and he kisses me on the cheek, like he did when he was a baby.

For a few minutes, we sit there are do nothing. When I say nothing, I mean nothing. Then, I hugging my family members, starting from my old grandmother. Ulderico and Chiaffredo start to cry. Massimo, who has autistic problems, mainly looks around blindly.

I give instructions on how they would survive with one less worker- go around town to see jobs available. I know it sounds a little far-fetched, but we could actually beg townspeople to make us their helpers or employees- the only risk is losing face, getting beaten, or getting arrested by Peacekeepers.

And then the Peacekeeper is at the door, signaling our time is up, and we slowly wave a goodbye as my usually fierce Mom says one thing I never heard from her before. "I love you, Amerigo." I duck my head in the velvet pillow and cry. I wish I could block this whole thing out.

Someone else enters the room, and when I look up, I am surprised to see it is Mr. Kittello. I cannot believe he is here. After all my years working for him, I have known him to be an quite unfriendly man. I mean, we do know each other a bit- and he knows Massimo even better. He loved seeing autistic Massimo run around and making dunny antics- but why has he come to see me?

Mr. Kittello sits like no one's business on the side of the bench. He has pink skin, hazel eyes and long curly brown hair, with a wide face and bushy eyebrows. He is about five feet tall, and has a slender build, and I notice something I failed to see before- a small scar on his left arm. How did he get it?

He fidgets with his expensive saphire ring. He twists the gem, and it shows the number five on it, with a lightning dawned across it. "Use this as your district token," he says. "They let you bring one thing inside the arena. Bring this."

"Thank you," I say. Mr. Kittello sits inside and then with something I never expected- he hugs me. "I'll give your parents a job with my wife- she works as a jeweler in the Flowerose. Your family can move in to a house in the Flowerose, and work as assistant jewelers."

I feel some of my stress go away. My family will be okay with one less worker. They already got a job in the Flowerose.

My next guest is also unexpected. My mentor, Nijaz, walks straight into the door. This man has tan skin, dark brown eyes and neat black hair, about 6 feet and has a fat build. Nijaz's clothes are brightly coloured blue and I notice a silver necklace with a gem. He twists it and it glows yellow, and when it dims, reveals a number five with a lightning cascading through it.

"Was that necklace your district token?" I ask him.

"Yes," he replies. "Listen, Amerigo. Getting a knife should be easy, but you have to get your hands on the most bloodiest object. It should be in the center of the Cornucopia, but the thing you do first is watch the other tributes kill each other, then when they are all pretty much injured, you run quickly to the center- and grab your prized possession."

"They don't always have bloodthirsting objects," I reply, thinking about watching the thirty-ninth hunger games, where they through the tributes in an arena with a flat terrain and weather-worn stones. The arena had only swords and knives and there was only one lake to the south of the arena.

"Then create one- that how I won my Hunger Games. They threw me in a grassy arena with diverse evergreen trees with unusual stones. All the good weapons were taken by the Career Tributes. I picked up a plastic, made fire from wood and tore apart knives and then created a fire shooting spear-gun. It killed all six careers and thus I won the Hunger Games." he says, his eyes showering a distant memory.

It's true. I watched the 54th Hunger Games and that was what happened. It was over in a matter of six days- sixteen tributes were killed in the Cornucopia bloodbath- the remaining eight tributes being the six careers, the boy from District 10 and Nijaz, the boy from District 5. On the second day, Nijaz made his fire-shooting weapon and killed the District 10 boy with it.

The careers assumed the District 10 boy died of hunger, as the District 10 boy had grabbed a shining silver sword and six spears while Nijaz only grabbed five knives, wood, two plastic bags and four loaves of bread, and the District Four girl and seen him in training- he always missed the target while shooting knives.

Unknown to them, Nijaz had already started wandering around the arena- scalding and cooking animals live for himself to eat. He then spotted the careers by the river on the west side of the arena, and with one swift move, he killed both the District One girl and the District Four boy when they were sleeping, as the District One girl who was aupposed to stand guard fell to tired.

The other four careers sensed something, so they moved to the hill on the north- it had a waterfall streaming down it, and a few berry bushes, so they could easily survive. But they didn't know the hill was the place for mutt attacks, and a thousand tracker jackers killed the District Two girl- so they moved again to the grassy landscape central-north, where there were only lightning shots- which mustn't needed hit them.

It was already the fifth day when Nijaz had an encounter with them again. The District Two boy had already found Nijaz's tree spot, and tried to shoot Nijaz with his bow and arrow, but it missed him by an inch. Nijaz realized that the District Two boy and the District One boy were attacking him, so he took his fire weapon, which he named "Nijazian Firestic Weapon", and killed the District One boy, and injured the District Two boy severely.

The District Two boy died overnight, leaving only the District Four girl and Nijaz left alive. The District Four girl- Matilda Nelms - saw their faces in the sky, and swapped Nijaz's berries with Nightlock when he was sleeping, knowing that Nijaz wasn't a sound sleeper, and he awoke at any sort of pain.

Nijaz was smart, he knew his berries had been swapped as he had good practice in telling poison from edible. He sensed that Matilda must be nearby- and so he recharged the fire in his weapon, and burned "Fight Me If You Dare" into an open grass field.

But Matilda had a flamethrower in her hand, and nearly burned Nijaz, but Nijaz was prepared. Using his wood, he made the fire more intense, sensing that the wind was going to blow it towards Matilda. And the wind did- it blew sparks of fire into Matilda's hands, injuring her severely. Matilda eventually died after six hours of severe aching pain.

Just then, the Peacekeeper arrives, and then both Nijaz and us exit to move to the train station.

* * *

**I guess I'm going off to study my notes. About idioms and phrases. Because they are going to give us a theme that is something like "Happiness" and I'm supposed to write some facts and things about happiness, and I could probably throw in some phrases. So whatsoever, I'm going to study! ~Sky**


End file.
